No Moonlight or Mistletoe
by bailey1ak
Summary: The last place Col.Mitchell wants to be stranded during Christmas vacation is SGC w/his team and a bored Vala, but after meeting the equally stranded CMO from Atlantis he may have to reconsider. SGA/SG1 crossover Cameron Mitchell/Jennifer Keller Pre-ship
1. Christmas Plans

_**A/N: **__I've wanted to do a Christmas story since last year, but I had the thought to close to Christmas and as some of you know… I'm a slow writer. So I made the decision in September that I was going to write a Christmas story this year and this is what happened, absolute fluff and barely a plot in site. Consider yourself warned!_

_This is __**not**__ the sequel to Kissing Traditions. It is a stand alone, Jennifer Keller and Cameron Mitchell pre-ship Christmas story. I'm still working on the sequel, but again, slow writer here. _

_I also want to thank ShaViva for the beta work… you were wonderful - again!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG1 or their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Probably all of SGA and SG1 because it says who is in charge of both bases and mentions peoples titles, which of course do change throughout the show… but no spoiler for any specific episode occurs.

On the timeline: About mid-season 5 of SGA and after season 10 of SG1

* * *

1 – Christmas Plans

Jennifer was just about finished packing. It was two weeks till Christmas and she was getting to go home and spend it with her Dad. Woolsey had made the announcement about a month ago. Anyone wanting to go home for three weeks at Christmas should sign up right away. As long as they still had a skeleton crew they'd get the okay. Those that stayed could take a three week break in July back on Earth.

Christmas had always been a very special time with her family and with her mom gone she wanted more than ever to be able to spend it at home with her dad.

Jennifer's door chimed and she opened it to reveal Lt. Laura Cadman, her best friend.

"You packed yet," the red head asked, looking about the room.

"Yep," Jennifer sighed as she made her way back to the bags and zipped them up. "Still can't believe Caldwell let you come with us."

"I'm a little surprised too, but I think part of it's because I haven't put in for any time off in several years. It probably helped too that I'll only be missing half of a trip since I'll meet back up with the Daedalus when they're Earth side in three weeks."

Laura grabbed one of Jenn's bags and the girls made their way to the Gateroom. They were a little early, but after they dropped their bags they'd be able to grab a bite in the mess hall.

"So," Jenn began to tease her friend, "you nervous about Evan meeting your folks or meeting his?"

"Definitely, but I know my family will be surprised I brought someone home to meet them. My brothers are going to be merciless. Bringing a flyboy home to a house full of Marine testosterone ought to make this an interesting Christmas," Laura smirked thinking about it even now.

"You've at least warned Ev, right," Jennifer asked, knowing her friends propensity for the dramatic.

"Of course, I just might not have mentioned how much they think the Air Force is for cake eaters," Laura replied cheekily.

The girls set the bags down in the Gateroom and told Chuck they'd be back in a bit. As they turned their backs and headed out they heard the Stargate begin to activate.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck announced. The gate whooshed to life. "Major Hillman's IDC," Chuck called out. He tapped his com link, "Medical team to the Gateroom."

Laura felt Jennifer stiffen beside her and knew they weren't going anywhere till Jennifer assessed what the emergency was.

Major Hillman came through the gate carrying as much of the gear as possible. Behind him appeared two of his men carrying his fourth on a makeshift stretcher.

Jennifer was immediately at their side and taking his vitals, using her watch and a flashlight from someone's tac vest. She was barking instructions into her com link for Dr. Cole to prep the OR.

"What happened, Major?" Jennifer asked as she continued to check the captain over for any other injuries.

"Jennings lost his footing, Doc, and fell quite a ways on a steep part of our climb back up out of a canyon on our way back to the Stargate. How bad is it?"

Jennifer heard the worry in the Major's voice and tried to reassure him. "I won't know until I get him under the scanner, but I suspect internal bleeding and his breathing doesn't sound good. I don't see any broken bones, but the tests will tell us more." Jennifer looked up at the Major, "Captain Jennings will be better once we get him stable," she reassured his team as the medical team took the injured man away.

Jennifer walked into the infirmary and directly into the room off the OR to begin scrubbing in next to Dr. Amanda Cole.

"Don't you have a gate to walk through in a few minutes?" Amanda chided her boss. "I know how much you were looking forward to seeing your Dad… I can handle this, you're on vacation, you should go."

"I already got the lecture from Marie on the way in," Jennifer said in exasperation. She knew her head nurse and Dr. Cole meant well, but she wasn't leaving. "I'm not going to leave while there is someone in my OR," she stated firmly.

Amanda knew better than to argue with Jennifer when she was in the infirmary. Jennifer's sense of responsibility concerning the infirmary was great, being CMO, it was probably a good thing. "You ready?" Dr. Cole asked.

"What have we got?" Jenn asked as they slipped into their respective rolls with ease.

* * *

Seven hours later Jennifer entered her quarters and kicked her shoes off, she was in desperate need of a hot shower. She was tired and hungry, but was looking forward to the warm spray to ease the ache in her muscles.

Captain Jennings was going to make a full recovery. A broken rib had punctured one of his lungs and there _had_ been some internal bleeding. He was now in recovery in the ICU. Marie would let her know if she was needed.

She'd missed the trip to the SGC through the Stargate, but during the surgery one of the nurses had relayed a message from Mr. Woolsey that when she was ready Chuck would dial her through to the SGC. She heard after the surgery that several of the data transmissions from the science labs hadn't been ready yet either and sending them through with her was affording the skeleton staff time to finish.

Dr. Cole would see to Captain Jenning's post op needs. Marie had kept Major Hillman and his team apprised during the surgery. They'd all been anxious while watching in the theater above the operating room. Hillman's team were now taking turns keeping a vigil from the observation theater above the isolation room. If he remained stable they'd move him and allow the team to visit once he woke up.

Jennifer was thankful to see that someone had moved her bags back to her room. She found a note from Laura wishing her a Merry Christmas and informing her that if she didn't leave when she was done in the infirmary she'd kick her butt the next time the Daedalus was in Atlantis. Shaking her head and smiling despite her weariness, Jenn rummaged through her bags and got out what she needed and quickly took her shower.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was making his way with his team, back to the gate. They'd just finished a good will mission and were all looking forward to getting home. It was only two weeks until Christmas and his vacation started as soon as he turned in his mission report to General Landry.

He hadn't been home for Christmas in two years and the thought of a Mitchell family Christmas was keeping a goofy grin on his face as they trudged along.

Colonel Samantha Carter nudged Dr. Daniel Jackson and pointed at Cam. Daniel took a quick look at Mitchell before looking back at Sam and rolling his eyes.

"So, you taking off tonight, Mitchell?" Daniel asked, knowing that it'd set off the pleas to go with him from Vala Mal Doran.

"First thing in the morning," Cameron replied, glad he'd packed before this mission. The walks to and from the village were long and he really wanted a shower and some food.

"I don't know why you won't let me come with you," Vala sulked. "I was on my best behavior at your class reunion wasn't I?" Vala moved up beside Cameron and hooked her arm through his. "I could pal around with Darrell, I'm sure he'd hate to hear I was spending Christmas alone," she said with a pout.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. Truth was he had plans to go snowmobiling with Darrell on one of his vacation days. His friend was quite taken with the raven haired beauty currently hanging off his arm and had inquired several times if she'd be coming with him. Even his mother had asked if he was bringing Vala with him, but he'd informed both that he had no intention of bringing her along.

"Tell you what… next time I have a class reunion to attend you can come with me," Cam promised. "Why didn't you go home with Teal'c?" he asked in exasperation.

"He said he had business to attend to and I'd be bored," Vala admitted.

"And?" Daniel prompted, raising his eyebrows. He quickly regretted jumping into the conversation.

Vala released Cam's arm and slid back to take Daniel's arm. "Okay, he might have mentioned I'd get into trouble and should stay here. What about you Daniel, why can't I come with you?"

"As you pointed out so eloquently this morning, I'll be wasting my days studying some old things someone dug up out of the ground." Daniel let out a breath, "I don't want to babysit you while I'm going over some of the artifacts from a recent dig in South America."

Carter saw Vala swing her glance her way and began to pick up the pace, glad that they had arrived at the gate. "I'll dial us home," she volunteered stepping quickly up to the DHD. Sam had plans with Jack to spend the holiday at his cabin in Minnesota and wasn't about to bring along a chaperone. She was sure that if Vala knew she wouldn't want to intrude, but Sam didn't really want to explain her Christmas plans to anyone.

The group went through the gate and a moment later down the ramp at the SGC. General Landry was waiting for them at the end. "Welcome back SG1. Any plans you have of leaving the base have been delayed. We're in the middle of a blizzard they're predicting will last at least a couple of days."

General Landry looked at each of their crest fallen faces, except for Vala, who looked like she'd just won the lottery.

"Yippee, now you all can help me do Christmas here until you're able to leave. I have such plans. I've been researching it on the internet and your people have some interesting ways of celebrating this holiday, I must say," Vala stated with undisguised glee. It wasn't that she was glad her team mates Christmas plans were on hold, but she knew the weather wouldn't last and a delay of their departure made her vacation less boring. They all had plans to be gone for a couple weeks and the SGC was down right dull on a two day week end. She was sure she'd be bored out of her skull for the weeks they were gone.

"Sir," Daniel started, looking pleadingly at General Landry, "what about beaming us to another base where we could catch a transport home?"

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson," Landry said, with a little sympathy in his eyes knowing that they were stuck participating in whatever Vala had in mind. "The Daedalus is still on its return trip from Atlantis, it'll be about two weeks until its Earth side. The rest of the ships are out on missions, although the Apollo will be here in about three days or so. If Peterson is still snowed in by then I'll have Colonel Ellis beam you all to the base closest to your destinations."

"Thank you, sir," Mitchell tried to say with enthusiasm.


	2. Christmas Caroling

2 – Christmas Caroling

Cameron walked into the mess hall for dinner after a long shower and writing his mission report as slowly as possible. He'd hoped by procrastinating that he'd miss Vala eating and trapping him into doing something for her. His hopes were diminished when he walked into the mess hall and the woman in question immediately pounced on him.

"You're just in time, Cameron. Go grab something to eat and you can sit with Colonel Carter and help her," Vala instructed. "The poor dear seems to have never done this before."

Cameron watched Vala walk away to go recruit some other poor soul that had just entered the cafeteria for dinner. After filling his tray with food and the like, Cam made his way over to sit with his team mate.

"Cam," Sam greeted over enthusiastically. "So nice of you to join me."

"Is that a Christmas tree over there?" Mitchell asked in astonishment as he settled himself at the table. At Sam's nod he asked the next obvious question, "Where did she find or procure a tree… never mind," he said shaking his head, "I don't want to know."

Sam laughed at him. "The girl can be quite persuasive with the military contingency." Sam smirked at Cam, "Don't just sit there - grab some popcorn and start stringing."

Cam watched Sam stringing popcorn while he ate a few bites and began to chuckle. "She's right, you do look like you've never done this before. Is that all you've strung since you started?" he asked looking at the three feet of popcorn on a string she had lying next to her.

"Actually, I'm afraid of what my next task might be so I've been taking my time," Sam said in a conspiratorial voice.

Cam nodded his head as he began to string some popcorn for the tree. He completely understood, it wasn't like he knew how to make egg nog or gingerbread houses.

Sam looked at her watch and went back to her task. "Walter told me the Atlantis group made it out of Peterson to their many different bases just ahead of the blizzard. Seems they were a bit luckier than us."

"Hopefully this storm peters out, you know weathermen, always worst case scenario with those guys." At least Cam hoped that was the case, you can only string popcorn for so long.

"Well," Carter said as she stood up, "looks like you're on your own for a bit. I have to go welcome someone through the gate."

"You can't leave me here," Cam protested. "Let me come with you please, please."

"Only if you agree that we have each other's backs for the remainder of the time we're stuck here with our Christmas hijacker," Carter bargained.

"Definitely," Cameron agreed quickly, "I want to know who taught that girl how to use _Google_."

Sam laughed as they made a quick exit when Vala's seemed distracted with the newest scientist that'd wandered into the mess hall. "That'd be Daniel's doing. He was trying to keep her occupied so he could get some work done."

"Bet he regrets that now," Cameron chuckled, thinking of the archeologist he'd spotted back in the mess hall making ornaments out of tin foil. "Should we have tried to rescue the man?" he asked belatedly.

"Nah, he walked in with Vala. Don't see us springing him without the risk of having to help Daniel make ornaments," Sam speculated as they walked down the hall. She turned and looked at Cameron with a smirk, "Actually you run the risk of making ornaments with Daniel. I, on the other hand, have company coming and need to be a good host."

"So who are you meeting at the gate?" Mitchell asked as they entered the Gateroom, letting her smirk slide for now.

"Dr. Jennifer Keller, the CMO from Atlantis. Have you ever met her?"

"I don't think so." Cameron had met a lot of Atlantis personnel when they'd had a mission in the Pegasus galaxy, but Dr. Beckett had been their CMO at the time and he didn't remember meeting a Dr. Keller. "Does she know she'll be stuck here for a couple days because of a blizzard?"

"No, no, no, if we'd told her that she would've stayed in Atlantis and worked until she knew she could make it home." Carter smiled thinking about Jennifer, she missed the young doctor, they'd become friends when she'd been in command of Atlantis a year ago. "She needs the break, besides…" Carter said with a smirk, "maybe we can use her as an excuse to get out of some of Vala's plans."

Sounded like a good plan to Cameron as he watched the chevrons lock into place. He observed the wormhole puddle settle and smiled, this was such a great job, even if they were stranded by a blizzard.

He heard footfalls against the grate of the ramp and watched a woman walk toward them. She was wearing jeans, hooded sweatshirt and tennis shoes, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail giving her a youthful appearance. Cam looked to Sam and saw a grin on her face that mirrored the one on the face of the woman approaching.

"Dr. Keller," Sam greeted when she was almost in front of them.

"Are you off duty, Colonel?" Jenn asked Sam in a very respectful voice.

"Sure am," Sam responded grinning back at the young doctor.

Jennifer dropped her bags and happily hugged Sam. "Missed you, Sam."

"Missed you too, Jenn."

"Woolsey's okay, but he doesn't appreciate the fine art of polishing toenails," Jennifer tried to say with a straight face, but once Sam burst into laughter she couldn't hold it in and had to grin along.

"Dr. Jennifer Keller, this," Sam said indicating the man next to her, "is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

Jennifer shook his hand, "Colonel."

"Doctor." Cameron couldn't keep the smirk from his face. It wasn't often that he witnessed Sam so free with her smile. He looked back at the young doctor with interest, thinking that being stuck at the SGC might not be so bad after all.

"I've heard a lot about you, Colonel," Jenn said, glad to finally have a face to put with all the stories.

"You have," Cameron ground out, swinging narrowed eyes at a guilty looking Sam.

"I missed you," Sam defended herself only to watch Cameron raise his eyebrows at her. "I was proud of you?" Sam tried again, watching him cross his arms across his chest. "They make for interesting and often entertaining stories?" she asked imploring him with her eyes.

Cameron lowered his head in defeat; he couldn't really deny that in hindsight they were entertaining stories. As long as his team made it through in one piece, even if it was a very dysfunctional piece he thought, thinking of Vala coercing Daniel into making ornaments. Cam shook his head and followed the girls to the infirmary.

Jennifer's physical with Dr. Lam in the SGC infirmary went quite smoothly and quickly. Jenn and Dr. Lam discussed the seven hour surgery Jennifer had participated in that made her late coming through the gate, before promising to visit again before Jennifer returned to Atlantis.

Cameron and Sam hung around, waiting to escort Jennifer to her room.

"You know…," Jennifer began, feeling like a burden, "I'm sure I can find my room without you two. I don't want to keep you from your plans."

Sam gave a light laugh, "Don't worry, there isn't anywhere else we'd rather be."

Cam looked down the hall behind them quickly before adding, "Seriously, not a problem."

Jenn rolled her eyes, "You'd rather be on base walking me to my room?" she said in disbelief.

Sam took a quick look down the hall before ushering Jennifer into a room. She looked around and realized it must be her accommodations for her duration at the SGC, which she hoped wouldn't be long. The room had a fairly good size bed that took up most of the room, there was also a desk and chair on the far side. There was a television and DVD player sitting atop a dresser and a small bathroom on the right. All and all, not a bad place to stay other than the drab gray cement walls.

Sam grinned at Jennifer, "Actually, you're our excuse at the moment. Until this blizzard lets up, those of us stuck on base are kind of at Vala's mercy."

Jennifer looked completely puzzled and swung her gaze to Cameron and raised her eyebrows, "Colonel?"

Cameron chuckled, "She kind of hijacked Christmas. Before you got here she had Sam and I stringing popcorn while we ate in the mess hall."

"Ooh, that kind of sounds like fun," Jennifer replied her face lighting up. "Were there cranberries to string with the popcorn for contrast?"

"Uh… no," Cameron replied, not expecting the enthusiastic response from the doctor. "She did have Daniel making ornaments, but I didn't see any cranberries. We kind of hightailed it out of there though. Kind of afraid what we'd have to do next."

Jennifer grinned at the two before her. She found it entertaining that they were hiding from Vala, no matter the reason. Although she hadn't participated in any Christmas type traditions or activities in a very long time, the thought of stringing popcorn actually did sound like fun. "So… not much Christmas spirit in the two of you, I take it," she teased the two teammates.

Sam and Cam looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged their shoulders as they both looked back at Jennifer.

"Yeah," Sam grimaced, "not so much."

"Try spending three years without much Christmas around and you just might miss it," Jennifer complained, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't we get out of here and let you get some rest," Sam suggested as she and Cameron began to head for the door.

"If you need anything," Cameron stated, "just let us know."

Jennifer followed them to her door where they paused. "Thank you, Colonel, I will."

"You can call me Cameron," he told her with a smile.

"Then you need to call me Jennifer," she returned trying not to laugh. She could see a lot of mischief in his eyes and didn't think he needed any encouragement.

Sam opened the door and stepped through with Cameron while Jennifer stepped into the doorway to see them off. "Thank you again…" she began before being stopped by both Colonels holding up closed fists calling for quiet.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the two, but then faintly heard what must have caught their attention. Straining her ears she took a step out of the room and looked down the hall. It took a turn a few rooms up, so she couldn't see far but, "Is that Christmas caroling I hear?" Jennifer asked.

Just as she got the last words out she found herself being propelled back into her room. She heard both Sam and Cameron shushing her and stealthily closing the door.

"Quick, the lights!" Cameron exclaimed in a loud whisper that had Sam racing for the light switch and Jennifer for the bedside lamps.

By the time she had both lamps off the room was plunged into darkness except for the small shaft of light coming in from under the door. "Whoa, can't see," Jennifer announced.

"Shhh," she heard from the pair by the door.

"Alright, alright," the doctor whispered as she slowly felt her way toward the light, knowing they were both by the door. She moved her arms out in front of her to make sure she didn't run into anything and a few moments later her hand came into contact with one of the two figures by the door.

Keeping her hand on the back of the person in front of her for depth perception she leaned forward whispering, "Take it you all don't like Christmas caroling either."

Cameron felt Jennifer's hand on his back and the whisper near his ear and forgot where they were for a moment. The adrenaline of rushing back into the room and hiding must be having an affect on him. "No, not so much," he whispered back, grateful he didn't have to used his usual voice at the moment.

Jennifer felt the rumble of his words through her hand on his back as it caused a sudden short lack of air when she realized she was standing behind Cameron. She snatched her hand back and moved closer to the figure that must be Sam, glad for the darkness that hid her embarrassment over being so friendly.

"What's not to like about Christmas carols?" Jennifer whispered, hoping she sounded casual.

"All we've heard in every store, restaurant and business since the beginning of November," Sam whispered back.

Jennifer could kind of understand that, "What about the hot chocolate at the end?" she continued.

"With tiny marshmallows?" Cameron whispered on a chuckle. He was starting to think with someone as wide-eyed about Christmas, but not as pushy as Vala around, they may have to rethink their bah-humbug attitude. A moment later he got a slug to the arm and tried not to laugh out loud, wondering at the accuracy of the doctor's aim in the dark.

"Don't make fun," she chided, but her whisper was tinged with mirth.

"Oh, I'm not," Cameron whispered back, "I like tiny marshmallows in my hot chocolate the same as the next guy." He was unable to hide the amusement from his voice.

Sam cleared her throat to get their attention. "I think it's all clear now." Sam had been listening to the teasing between the two and had to smirk. This could be a very interesting couple of days. Sam had always thought of Cameron as friendly, easy going and maybe even a little flirty in a teasing way at times, but this was completely different. There was definite chemistry going on here, and it was a side of her team mate that'd be fun to see. She flipped the light switch back on and watched both of them grab for their eyes.

"Sam," Cameron complained.

"Sorry, should've warned you," Sam said with a chuckle. "So guess we should get out of here and let Jenn get some sleep."

Cameron began to nod his head in agreement, but Jennifer quickly interrupted, "Oh no you don't," she protested, "now that you have me wide awake there's no way I'm letting you two abandon me."

Mitchell looked at Carter for some help.

"Well, we could always go check on the weather and see if the weatherman has any good news," Sam volunteered shrugging her shoulders.

"This television doesn't work?" Jenn asked pointing at the one on top of the dresser.

"No, it just plays dvd's," Sam responded, "I wouldn't be surprised if the television feed is out though with a blizzard going on. In the lounge we do have a few computers that aren't on the base's network. We can use one to check the weather."

"That would be great. Maybe I can send an email to my dad explaining my delay too" Jennifer agreed happily.

The trio made their way out of Jennifer's temporary quarters and to the lounge, carefully watching for any sign of Vala or her helpers.


	3. Christmas Classics

3 – Christmas Classics

_The trio made their way out of Jennifer's temporary quarters and to the lounge, carefully watching for any sign of Vala or her helpers._

* * *

Jennifer had finished the email back to her dad and was now checking the weather one last time while sitting at one of the computers in the lounge at the SGC. Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter were standing behind her looking at the monitor over her shoulders.

"Looks like it'll be at least two days," Cameron groaned.

"At this rate we might as well wait for the Apollo," Sam lamented. "This storm is just going to move in the directions we want to travel, so it's not like once it's nice here we can jump on a plane and go."

"It's going to be hard to avoid Vala for two days or more," Cam bemoaned.

Cam and Sam both froze as a sarcastic voice began to speak behind them. "I'd agree, but it would be easier, for me anyway, if my friends didn't ditch me."

The pair both turned around looking very guiltily at their teammate Daniel Jackson.

"We…,"Cameron began at the same time as Sam said, "I…"

"Save it," Daniel said as he walked further into the room, "just know that you're stuck with me now."

Jennifer stood up from where she was sitting hidden from view by Sam and Cam. "Dr. Jackson, I presume," Jenn teased as she turned around.

"Jennifer, how long have you been here?" Daniel greeted as he moved closer to the young doctor.

"Long enough to learn that the SGC is in a weather induced lockdown with the Christmas hijacker on the loose," she teased moving around the two Colonels to give the archeologist a hug.

"So for a while now then," he laughed hugging her back. "Did I hear you all say at least a couple days?"

"Unfortunately," Cam confirmed, wondering at the familiarity between the doctor and Daniel, until he remembered that Daniel had been to Atlantis twice, spending time in their infirmary at the end of his second visit.

"So are you a Grinch too, Daniel?" Jennifer asked as she began to wander around the room poking at things.

"Not so much a Grinch, as maybe a little too old to be writing a letter to Santa," Daniel dragged out the last part as he said it with resignation, dropping his head to his chest as Carter and Mitchell began to laugh.

Jennifer bit her lip to keep from joining in the laughter, "I can see wanting to get out of there before Santa showed up to listen to the Marines tell him they've been good this year followed by what they want for Christmas."

At the laughter that followed Jennifer couldn't help but join in.

Daniel was the first to recover, "Vala means well," he told Jennifer, "she's just real excited about celebrating one of our holidays with us."

"Creating decorations for the tree sounded like fun to me," Jennifer concurred with a smile.

"Actually, it was," Daniel said in a stage whisper. He turned toward his teammates, "We should probably keep it down though, if we want to keep from getting caught in her web again."

"Well, why don't we grab a movie and skedaddle to someone's room for a while," Mitchell suggested.

"I know," Jennifer piped up, "how about a Christmas Movie?" she asked pointing at a box in front of her.

As they all gathered around the box they each began pulling movies out. There were easily twenty five or more movies in the box ranging from _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer _to _Miracle on Thirty Fourth Street. _ Carter checked the flap on the box and saw Vala's name on the mailing label and tilted it so everyone could see.

"Watch out Jackson," Cameron laughed, "that woman is pretty damn thorough, like sociopath-type thorough."

Daniel threw a glare Mitchell's way, but was used to the teasing and knew better than to engage the military man.

"Ooh," Jennifer exclaimed, holding a DVD aloft, "how about _It's a Wonderful Life?_ I haven't seen it in years."

The group nodded as they grabbed some snacks from the vending machines and made their way toward the door. Cameron reached the door first and looked both ways down the hall before continuing out of the lounge.

"So how'd you go years without seeing _It's a Wonderful Life?_" Cam asked just above a whisper as they walked. It was one of those movies his mom insisted they watch before Christmas each year, typically on Christmas Eve.

"It was my mom's favorite, but for some reason my dad hated it. He used to make himself scarce every year while she and I watched it together," Jennifer quietly related with a smile. "I think it might have been because for a while you couldn't turn the television on with out seeing the movie while flipping channels if it was anytime between Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"One year," Jennifer continued, "we all sat down to watch a made for television type Christmas movie called _It Happened One Christmas_. It was essentially the same movie as _It's a Wonderful Life_, only Marlo Thomas plays a woman who goes through basically the same things as Jimmy Stewart." Jennifer chuckled and shook her head, "It took my dad about forty minutes into the movie before it dawned on him, he stood up so fast in our living room ranting about how we'd tricked him into watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ before he stomped out of the room."

The group chuckled with her as they moved down the hall.

"After my mom died we both just kind of avoided the movie. I was a little worried it'd bring back memories that'd make the holiday harder on him." Jennifer smiled at the group as they neared her room, "I did catch it a few times during college and my residency, but I need to buy a copy for Atlantis. Sheppard's idea of a Christmas movie is any action movie that has Christmas music in the back ground or a Christmas tree in at least one scene of the movie."

Cameron laughed at that, "So like _Die Hard_?" he couldn't hide some of the admiration in his voice of Sheppard's reasoning.

"All three," she confirmed, rolling her eyes.

"And if I remember correctly," Carter chimed in, "one of the _Lethal Weapon_ movies too."

Jennifer pointed at her in confirmation as the two smirked thinking of watching that very movie with Sheppard a year ago.

They all settled in Jennifer's room to watch the movie. Jennifer had started out sitting toward the foot of the bed Indian-style and Cameron had quickly claimed the seat next to her in relatively the same position. Sam sat at the top of the bed with her back against the headboard, while Daniel had pulled the chair over close to the bed and had leaned back in it with his feet propped on the bed.

Daniel captured Sam's attention after the movie started and made a gesture between the two sitting at the foot of the bed. Sam shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't know what was going on between the two, but then smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively causing Daniel to cough a few times to cover his startled laugh at her expression.

The movie was long, but it only took a few minutes before Jennifer had retrieved pillows and lay back on the bed, her legs dangling over the foot of the bed and her head propped up on a pillow. Cameron followed suit and found a few moments later she'd fallen asleep.

"Being her favorite movie, do you think I should wake her, or that we should pause it?" Mitchell asked looking back up at the head of the bed where Sam sat.

"Nah, let's let her sleep. She had a long day in surgery. I'm kind of surprised she made it this long." Sam looked over at Daniel then back at Cameron, "I vote we keep watching. I'm not ready to sleep yet, and the rest of the base isn't safe to roam since we don't know where Vala is."

Daniel was nodding his agreement as his attention went back to the movie. Cameron agreed he wasn't ready to leave yet, but he knew it wasn't entirely due to the movie they were watching. He looked back over at the peacefully sleeping doctor at his side, before turning his attention back to the movie.

His action wasn't lost on the two sitting behind him and neither could help the smirk that passed across their features for a moment as they both looked at each other to confirm the other's notice.

After the angel received his wings in the movie and the credits began to roll, Daniel quirked an eyebrow at Sam before standing and making a production out of stretching, "Well, I think I'll sneak down the hall to my room and turn in for the evening."

"Wait for me," Carter quietly called, "I'll walk with you."

"Hey," Cameron called, "aren't you going to… well move, or help move Jennifer before we go?"

Daniel smirked at Mitchell, he now understood why Mitchell harassed him so much about Vala… it was fun. "Nah, I think you can handle it." He wanted to laugh out loud at Cam's look of stunned confusion. Instead he turned to Sam, "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," she said on a light laugh as she winked at Cameron before taking Daniel's offered arm and letting him lead her from the room.

Cam looked back at Jennifer's sleeping form and found she hadn't woken during the exchange with his team mates. A small smile crossed his face as he thought about the fast one his friends had just pulled on him and how he wasn't at all upset with them for it. He found he liked this young woman beside him, there seemed to be something about her that pulled him in. He was sure Daniel and Sam noticed it too, hence ditching him.

Cameron looked back at Jennifer remembering Dr. Lam once told him that unless there is a foothold situation or someone in need of surgery, you never wake a sleeping doctor. Jennifer was in no danger of falling off the bed or waking with a kink in her neck from the way she was curled up in the middle of the bed, so he went to the closet and retrieved a spare blanket. He carefully laid it over her, watching her face for a moment to see if the movement caused her to stir.

Cam quietly moved about the room shutting off all lights except for one of the bedside lights. He walked back to Jennifer's side and checked her one last time, then moved his way across the room and reached for the door knob.

"Cameron?"

He stopped, startled at the quiet voice. "Yeah?" the Colonel asked.

"Good night."

Cameron grinned at the sleepy voice of the young doctor who didn't even bother opening her eyes. "Good night, Jennifer," he said before quietly closing the door.


	4. Christmas Cookies

4 – Christmas Cookies

Jennifer awoke in the morning and smiled as soon as she remembered why she was in the middle the bed fully clothed. She quickly got up and showered so she could go eat in the mess hall. And if she took a little extra time getting ready and picking out her clothes for the day… there was no one else there to notice.

Upon entering the mess hall she smiled at the site that greeted her. There was indeed a very large Christmas tree in the middle of the mess hall. It was adorned with homemade ornaments and strings of popcorn. It was a sweet sight that had her longing for her childhood home.

She quickly gathered a tray of food and caught sight of Vala sitting at a table not far away. The raven haired woman was engrossed in some paperwork in front of her and didn't hear Jennifer's approach.

"Mind if I sit?" Jennifer asked.

Vala's head whipped up and she squealed at the sight of the Atlantis doctor. "Jennifer," she exclaimed as she left her chair and tried to hug Jenn while she still held her tray.

Laughing, Jennifer set her tray down and then offered a proper hug. "Vala," Jenn returned the greeting. The young doctor had quickly learned after meeting Vala in Atlantis, that the woman befriended easily and enthusiastically, at least in her case.

"Sit, girl, sit," Vala said happily as she motioned to the table and sat herself down. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well, that's probably because I'm not supposed to be here. I was late coming through the gate because of an emergency and then found myself stuck here due to the blizzard raging outside," Jenn explained as she began to eat her breakfast.

Vala's eyes lit up, "Goody, that means you can celebrate Christmas with us until the blizzard lets up."

Jenn found the woman's enthusiasm contagious, "I'd be honored," she laughed.

"My team mates don't feel the same way," Vala said with a bit of scorn in her voice. She couldn't help it. She knew they were all party poopers, but this was Christmas. From what she'd read on the holiday through her extensive searches on the internet, this was a very big and highly celebrated holiday with a lot of odd little traditions and things. There was even special music for this holiday, how could they not want to celebrate it with her?

"Don't worry," Jennifer consoled with a smirk, "they can't stay away from the mess hall forever. Eventually they'll need to eat."

Vala grinned at Jennifer, already feeling better, "Well, until _that_ happens, do you want to decorate cookies for the party tonight?"

"You're having a party tonight?"

"Oh, yes. From what I've researched and watched in Earth movies, we simply must have a Christmas office party," Vala explained emphatically.

Jennifer grinned, thinking about how much trouble Vala could get into at a real office party when a thought struck her. "Are you putting up mistletoe too?"

"Definitely," Vala said with a wink.

Jennifer laughed out loud at that - this woman was really a hoot. "When can we start?" the doctor asked as she pushed her finished tray away.

"Well the kitchen staff won't let me cook in the kitchen due to a few _minor_ past disasters," she explained grinning at Jenn. "So as soon as breakfast is finished they've agreed to cook all of the cookies and things for me. In fact I was just going over my list of things to do before the party tonight. So… how about an hour?"

Jennifer stood, "I'll just go check on the weather and be back in about an hour then." At least she wouldn't be bored while she waited for the storm to blow over.

* * *

Jenn slowly made her way from the mess hall toward the lounge where the computers were located. It wasn't so bad being stranded on the base for a few days. It gave her a chance to catch up with Sam. She really missed seeing her around Atlantis and visiting with her during poker night.

It was nice to see Daniel and Vala again too. The pair had been on Atlantis a few years back when SG1 had a mission that brought them to the Pegasus Galaxy. Jenn had been disappointed when she'd heard the Odyssey was coming to Atlantis instead of the Daedalus because it meant not seeing Laura for another six weeks, but having Vala in the City was similar to having Laura in the City. When Daniel wasn't around to reel her in she was constantly up to mischief.

Jennifer rounded the corner into the lounge and slowed when she saw that someone was already at one of the computers. Although he was dressed in t-shirt and jeans, she could tell he was military by the chain of the dog tags visible along the back of his neck. And although his back was to her, Jenn knew it was Colonel Mitchell. She didn't allow her mind to dwell to heavily on how she could tell when she'd only known the man a few hours.

She quietly wandered further into the room, not quite ready to have him know she was there. He'd been really sweet when he left last night, trying to slip out without disturbing her. She woke up as he was making his way to the door, but she noticed he'd turn lights down and placed a blanket over her. She was too tired to do more than tell him goodnight before snuggling into the blanket with a smile on her face.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," Cameron called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I know that is a teasing taunt, but if you think about it… she was beautiful, hence the word beauty in the title. She also gets kissed by a handsome prince, so I'll take it as a compliment and possibly an omen," Jennifer teased back as she made her way closer to Cameron and the computer. "You checking the weather?" she asked as she nodded at the computer, hoping to distract him from his intense gaze.

Cam caught himself looking at the doctor's lips after her comment about being kissed by a prince. He quickly turned back to the computer screen and nodded. "Yep," he replied, clearing his throat when his voice sounded funny to his ears, "looking at some footage of the storm as well as the forecast."

Jennifer stopped behind Cameron and looked at the screen over his shoulder. "So, how are we doing?"

"Still in a blizzard," Cam managed, wishing she wasn't right over his shoulder. She had an affect on him that left him intrigued, yet a little confused. He usually didn't feel such a strong pull from _any_ women this quickly, especially when she didn't seem to be trying and might not even be aware of her affect on him.

Jennifer leaned a little closer, trying to make out what she was seeing with the radar on the screen. "Can you tell for how much longer?"

Cameron swallowed hard, "They're reporting two more days." Her voice was right next to his ear and he was surprised he could speak with the affect her nearness was having on him. He was relieved and maybe a little disappointed when a moment later she moved away.

Jennifer pulled up a chair to the computer next to the Colonel's and typed in an address. "Wonder how Wisconsin is doing? Do you think it's headed there next?" She'd needed to put some distance between herself and Cameron before he thought her a fool. She found it hard to stay out of his personal space when she was around him.

Cameron turned back to his own computer, "It looks like it is moving toward the Dakota's actually, then maybe on to Canada. What part of Wisconsin are you from?" Cameron asked, curious where she would be spending her time on Earth.

Jennifer pulled up a map of Wisconsin on the computer, "I'm from a little town right there called Chippewa Falls," she said pointing at the map. She knew this was just idol chit chat, but she found herself a little happy that he was acting interested in where she was from and he hadn't found an excuse to be somewhere else yet.

"So, a Midwest girl. That would explain the way you pronounce certain words," Cameron said with a teasing grin.

"What about you, Colonel, what part of the country influenced that slight drawl in you voice?" She loved the way his drawl made it sound like he was caressing his words as they were said.

"That would be Kansas," Cameron announced as he pulled up a map of Kansas and pointed out his hometown.

"You'd think being from the heartland, you wouldn't be such a bah-humbug," she teased as she checked the weather for Wisconsin for the next couple of days.

"Well, you probably got the wrong impression. It's not that I dislike Christmas…" Cameron started only to get interrupted by Jennifer.

"Do I have to remind you that you and most of your team hid out in my room last night?" she said with a laugh, enjoying hearing him falter with his words.

"That wasn't so much Christmas, as…, well, Vala can be a bit…" he trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence without it sounding negative, which wasn't exactly what he was trying to convey.

"Exuberant?" Jennifer offered.

Cameron latched onto the word, "Yes, exuberant would be fitting? She can be a bit over the top when she is trying to ward off boredom."

"Don't worry, I understand completely. My best friend is similar. I'd say mischief follows Laura around, but I actually think that she drags it around… maybe on a leash."

"That would be Vala," Cameron agreed with a laugh. "Throw in the fact she was formally a space thief and you can see the antics have interesting results at times."

"So decorating cookies with her in a few minutes could be a momentous experience?" Jenn asked as she stood getting ready to make her way back to the mess hall and Vala.

"Definitely," Cam laughed, trying to picture Vala decorating cookies. "I'd say you're best bet would be to bring backup," he grinned as he stood to follow the doctor from the room.

"That would be a great idea," Jennifer agreed. "Do you think you could help me find Sam?" she asked in mock seriousness.

The twinkle in her eye gave her away and Cameron laughed as he caught up to her, slipping his arm across her shoulders before pulling her head down slightly and giving her a "nuggy", running his knuckles across her scalp playfully.

"Alright, alright," came her muffled surrender, her head coming up and the laughter unstoppable as he released his hold on her, "all you had to say is that you _wanted_ to decorate cookies."

Cameron shook his head as he followed the laughing doctor down the hall. He hadn't had this much fun just talking with a woman in a long time and if it meant decorating a few cookies to spend more time in her presence then he would do so and endure any ribbing he got from the Marines the best he could.


	5. Christmas Party

5 - Christmas Party

_Cameron shook his head as he followed the laughing doctor down the hall. He hadn't had this much fun just talking with a woman in a long time and if it meant decorating a few cookies to spend more time in her presence then he would do so and endure any ribbing he got from the Marines the best he could._

* * *

Mitchell should've been surprised to see Daniel already in the mess hall decorating cookies, but he actually wasn't. For as much complaining and avoiding as Jackson did, Cameron was pretty sure the archeologist enjoyed all the attention the raven haired woman directed his way. Now on the other hand, Daniel was unable to hide the surprise at seeing Cam enter the room until Jennifer rounded the corner into the mess hall after him. Jackson just shook his head and smirked at him, making Cameron uncomfortable and hoping Jennifer hadn't caught the exchange.

Jennifer made her way over to the table Vala and Daniel were occupying, leaving Cameron no choice but to sit down next to Daniel.

Jenn was amazed at all the different colors of frosting, sprinkles and decorations Vala had procured. The frosting decorator applicators were high quality allowing for almost pencil thin lettering if needed. Before long Daniel transformed several gingerbread men into Goa'uld gods complete with elaborate adornments on their robes.

A few minutes later Jennifer was decorating several cookies shaped like stars and candy canes and having a great time. "How'd you get such great decorations and things for the cookies? These must have come from some really upscale cooking shops."

"Actually I was able to find them all on the internet. No one will take me shopping so I was forced to find alternatives," she added as she gave each of the men a glare. "It is amazing the things that one can buy without ever leaving the base," she finished with a smile. "That's how I bought all of the decorations for the tree, as well as all of the Christmas movies for a movie night tomorrow night too."

"I bet General Laundry wasn't too impressed when all of the packages began showing up," Jennifer laughed, as she added silver balls to one of the star cookies she was decorating.

Vala smiled at the memory, "No, he was quite disapproving when the packages kept arriving, so now I have the packages sent to my Daniel's house."

Daniel shook his head in exasperation, but Jennifer noticed he didn't say anything about not wanting Vala to use his address or the fact that she called him 'her' Daniel.

"That'd explain all of the boxes Daniel's always holding during the elevator ride down in the mornings," Cam said with a smirk.

"So what else do you need done to get ready for the party tonight?" Jenn asked changing the subject.

"Well, as I told you the kitchen staff is doing all of the cooking…" Vala started.

"Hold on, hold on. What party?" Mitchell asked, looking intently at Vala.

"Nothing big, Mitchell, just an office Christmas party," Vala explained, smiling as she warmed to the subject. "From my research and the movies I've seen, traditionally there is a party held where one works to celebrate Christmas with co-workers. Seems like a lovely way to celebrate."

Cameron shared a look with Daniel before looking away and closing his eyes. He could already imagine the types of activities that could occur at this party depending on the movies she'd seen.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Colonel, it sounds like fun," Jennifer said giving him a glare that Vala wouldn't be able to see while being on the other side of Jennifer. "There'll be music and dancing and obviously decorated cookies."

Excited, Vala added, "The kitchen staff has made up some egg nog and hot spiced cider, it'll be such fun," Vala finished clapping her hands.

"Lord help us all," Daniel said as he pulled a fresh gingerbread man in need of some frosting from a plate.

Cameron had to agree.

* * *

Cameron closed the door to his room and headed down the hall. He was looking forward to the party he was headed to, which under normal circumstances would have him worried. He knew the appeal of the party was that the CMO of Atlantis would be there. The woman had him completely distracted. He couldn't seem to do anything without thinking of when he'd see her again. Seeing that she lived in a completely different galaxy most of the time, he had a hard time thinking it was a good thing.

Cam heard a door behind him close and turned. "Jackson," he acknowledged as he slowed his pace so his team mate could catch up.

"Mitchell," Daniel responded as he came into step with Cam.

They continued in silence, neither feeling the need to fill the void. As they approached the doors to the mess hall they could already hear music and voices. Standing in front of the doors was Carter.

"Trying to build up the courage to open the door?" Jackson teased as they stopped along side her.

"Funny," she acknowledged as she saw the answering smirk on each of their faces. "I'm just waiting for Jenn. She said she was on her way."

"We'll wait with you," Cameron offered, trying to be casual, "keep you company."

"Now who's procrastinating?" she teased.

"I know that's why I'm hanging out here with you," Daniel admitted, "but I don't think that's his excuse," he laughed nodding toward Mitchell.

"Your just a regular comedian tonight, aren't you, Jackson," Cam shot back at his team mate, not comfortable being on the receiving end of the jabs.

Movement down the hall caught their attention and the group turned and watched Jennifer approach them. Cameron consciously took a breath, the doctor looked incredible in black dress pants with a deep green sweater and heels. Her hair was swept up and he forgot not to stare.

Jennifer tried not to be self conscious as she walked toward the three figures standing at the end of the hallway. They all looked quite nice, dressed in civilian clothes for a change. When Jennifer slowed in front of the group she flicked a closer glance at Cameron and found his dark blue sweater made his blue eyes startling.

Jackson cleared his throat loudly, "Good evening, Jennifer."

"Hey guys," she returned. "You didn't have to _all_ wait out here for me." She felt a little self conscious with everyone looking at her, especially Cameron, but it also kind of gave her a thrill that she was able to make the man take notice. "Shall we?" she asked hoping to take the focus off herself as she pointed to the door.

Her question snapped Cameron back to the hallway just outside the mess hall where they stood. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly moved to hold the door open for Jennifer, wondering if she'd noticed his stare.

Daniel took the door from Mitchell and held it for Sam to follow the couple. Just as he cleared the door and let it swing back on its own he bumped straight into Jennifer, Sam and Cameron standing stock still just inside the door. As he looked around wondering what had caused the sudden pile up he noticed that the room was beautiful, stunning even. Vala had done an amazing job.

The lights in the mess hall were off, but the room had a warm glow with the Christmas tree in the corner and the thousands and thousands of little white Christmas lights strung throughout the room. It transformed the room into something with a winter wonderland feel. "This is beautiful," Daniel heard Jennifer exclaim in awe and he had to agree.

They began to move forward again as a group, making their way into the room when Daniel ran smack into the back of Mitchell. "What the…" he started but stopped, noticing Cameron pointing up. There, not three feet in front of them hanging from a string, was mistletoe. He would've totally missed it if the Colonel hadn't pointed it out.

"How did you see that?" Daniel asked, with the low lighting it sure hadn't catch his eye.

"What kind of office Christmas party would this be if there wasn't mistletoe and spiked eggnog? That girlfriend of yours certainly did her homework," Cameron called over his shoulder as they side stepped the offending hanging plant and found a table.

"She isn't my… oh never mind," Jackson grumbled the last part as they all sat down and took in the very merry party going on around them.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Daniel sing-songed as he scooted closer to Mitchell.

"Hanging out at a party," Cameron answered on a chuckle. "What about you, Jackson?"

"I mean about _her_?" he clarified nodding at the young doctor dancing with Colonel Reynolds.

The party had been in swing for a while now and Jennifer, Sam and Vala had spent a majority of the time dancing with anyone who asked as well as each other. Daniel had noticed though that Mitchell had yet to ask Jennifer to dance. He'd seen the attraction between the two and in his mind this would've been the perfect opportunity to get closer to the doctor.

"What're you getting at, Jackson?" Cameron asked with exasperation, although Cam knew exactly what his team mate was getting at. Cam had thoroughly enjoyed the evening hanging out with his team and Jennifer. She fit in so easily with them, bantering with Daniel and Sam. She even handled Vala well. The interactions between him self and Jennifer had bordered on flirting. The girl gave as good as she got and it'd been one of the most enjoyable nights he'd had in a while.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his team mate, "Why aren't you dancing with Jenn?"

"Same reason you're not dancing with Vala," the military man shot back.

"I doubt it," Daniel countered. "First of all, I have danced with Vala tonight. I'd dance with her again but I don't want to give her the impression that I like her."

"But you do," Cameron pointed out, looking the doctor pointedly in the eye.

"It's not something I want her to think though." Daniel waved his hand around the room, "She kind of goes overboard when she gets an idea. Don't know if I can handle this kind of chaos," Daniel ended with a chuckle.

"I think the chaos is part of the draw for you," Cameron said with a smirk.

Daniel tilted his head, "Maybe… but I've time to figure that out. You though are running out of time. This blizzard won't last more than another day or two," Daniel lifted his eyebrows for emphasis.

"All the more reason not to go there I'd think," Mitchell said looking back out at the floor to see the girls starting to head back to the table.

"Don't be an idiot," Daniel shot back just before the girls arrived. Cam was sure he timed it so he had the last word.

It ended up Cameron had the decision taken from him. After the girls had visited for a few minutes and had a few refreshments Sam got asked to dance. Vala dragged Daniel back out to the make-shift dance floor and Cam found himself alone with Jennifer.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Jennifer asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Cam quickly responded, not sure what else to say when put on the spot like that. It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to dance with her, he just wasn't sure it was a good idea.


	6. Christmas Dancing

6 – Christmas Dancing

"_Do you want to dance with me?" Jennifer asked hesitantly. _

"_Yes," Cam quickly responded, not sure what else to say when put on the spot like that. It wasn't like he didn't want to dance with her, he just wasn't sure it was a good idea. _

The couple began weaving their way to the dance floor and Cam's steps faltered for a moment when he realized it was a slow song. He watched Jennifer turn toward him and he had no choice but to pull her close as she slipped her arms around his neck.

It wasn't like he was nervous, he was a grown man for goodness sake. He'd danced with women before, but holding Jennifer this close was seriously wrecking havoc on his breathing _and_ thinking.

"So…," Cam started hoping chit chat would calm his nerves, "I know you really don't have a choice, but after you put that aside, are you having a good time here at the SGC?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she replied tilting her head up so she could look at him while they swayed to the music. Jennifer couldn't decide if it'd been a good idea to ask Cameron to dance. At the time she thought it'd be fun, but now, standing in his arms she had to admit she felt quite self-conscious and yet … rather thrilled, Jennifer struggled to keep her mind on their conversation. "I know Vala can be a bit… exuberant, I think is the word we agreed on?"

"That would be the word," he agreed looking down at her up turned face. Cam decided talking to Jennifer while he was holding her this close was a mistake. He tried to pay attention to what she was saying, but in his mind all he could think of was how little effort it'd take to kiss her. Jennifer's face was mere inches from his, close enough he could feel her breath as she spoke.

"… kind of puts me in the Christmas spirit," she finished before looking around the room and concentrating on her surroundings rather than how close her body was to Cameron's.

Cameron glanced over her shoulder and Daniel caught his eye with a smirk that Cam could appreciate on the inside, but had him glaring back at the archeologist on the outside. The glare of course only caused Daniel to laugh.

"Vala mentioned that she'd be spending the holiday here, alone?" Jennifer asked him, turning to again look up at him. Cameron noticed the music had changed to a different slow song at some point.

Cameron turned his gaze away before answering, "I wouldn't worry about Vala. She'll spend the holiday with Daniel."

"But," Jennifer started before Cam interrupted her.

"It's what they always do," he said on a sigh, "in this case, Vala asks to go with him, please, please, please. He says no, she'd be bored anyway. Vala asks several other people who all turn her down. Then at the last minute Daniel takes Vala with him."

"Why?" Jenn asked him, curious that Daniel would play games, he was quite articulate and she could see the affection he held for Vala.

"Because it's how they work." Cameron shook his head with a small smile, "I don't even know if either of them realizes they do it. Daniel is always her first choice and he always says yes in the end. There is just all of this verbal squabbling until he _says _yes."

"Keeps the romance alive," Jennifer said with a laugh.

"Something like that," Cam agreed with a smile. "I actually discovered tonight that Daniel might be aware of whatever it is that's between them."

"Well, I won't offer to bring her home for Christmas," she laughed, "wouldn't want to mess with their system."

"Although it might make them finally admit something _is_ between them," Cameron offered becoming slightly uncomfortable with the conversation about his team mates love lives, or whatever it was.

"Maybe they're not ready though." Jennifer reminded him as the song ended. She looked back up at him, the song's end coinciding with the lull in the conversation. Not sure whether he wanted to continue dancing and not wanting to be presumptuous, she began to step back.

Cameron reluctantly released her as they turned and made their way back to the table. He could've continued visiting and dancing with her for the remainder of the evening. It gave him the perfect excuse for holding her close and monopolizing her time, and if they'd been in a room full of strangers he may've done just that.

Mitchell's team and Jennifer resumed the playful banter of earlier as they got more refreshments and visited while they ate. It was getting late though and after a bit the girls decided that it'd feel even more _Christmas-y_ if they watched _While You Were Sleeping_, so the group stood to take their leave.

As they made there way toward the exit Cameron stopped them just short and pointed up at the mistletoe they'd been about to walk under.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little mistletoe, Cameron," Vala teased.

"Just saving you all from having to kiss Jackson is all," Cameron said with a laugh, earning a glare from said doctor.

"And here I thought you were just trying to avoid kissing Jennifer," Vala challenged with a raise of her eyebrows.

Cameron closed his eyes, he'd walked right into that one. "I don't need something like mistletoe or moonlight… or even cupid to blame a kiss on," he stated. "If I wanted to kiss a woman I'd do just that… without the excuses." Cam tried not to fidget, but he couldn't help shifting uncomfortably with everyone staring at him.

"Yes," the raven haired woman agreed, "but where's the fun in that?" she asked with a smirk and suggestive raise of her eyebrows, before taking Daniel's arm and pulling him under the mistletoe. The archeologist only had a moment for surprise before she kissed him soundly. Vala looked back at the grinning faces and gave a short wave of her fingers before hooking her arm through Daniel's and moving toward the exit.

Jennifer and Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing, then each took one of Cameron's arms and pulled him under the mistletoe, each kissing a cheek. The two girls then mimicked Vala by each hooking one of Cam's arms and moved with the sheepish man toward the exit.

As they left through the door Cam couldn't help himself, "Not quite the same kind of kiss Daniel got," he said on a quiet grumble earning a swift punch to the shoulder from Dr. Keller.

"Be careful," Sam warned, "or we'll have Vala come take care of that for you."

* * *

The boys saw the girls to Jennifer's quarters in the guest section, before walking back to the wing that housed their quarters. As the two team mates were about to split company Daniel stopped Cameron.

"I can't believe I'm butting in, but here I am," Daniel said with exasperation in his voice as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I know you are holding back because Jennifer resides in an entirely different galaxy, but I've seen the looks between the two of you...," Daniel trailed off. He sighed trying to remember why he was making any of this his business as he got a look from Cameron that echoed his thoughts.

"Maybe you should instead look at how close she is. The two of you met because of the Stargate program and she is stationed in Atlantis. A place we could go to in the near future if needed, but also a place where personnel have to funnel through here on their way back and forth to Earth. Would your paths have ever crossed if she was a doctor in Wisconsin and you a fighter pilot for the Air Force?" Daniel finished his speech and had the decency to look a little sheepish. He grinned at the smirk and raised eyebrow he received from Mitchell. Daniel knew it was out of character for him to offer advice, especially this type. He decided to chalk it up to the spirit of Christmas and shut up.

"Goodnight, Jackson," Cameron stated as he turned toward his door. He paused before entering his room, "Hey."

Daniel turned back toward Cameron readying himself for the sarcastic reply he knew was coming and was surprised by his team mate's word.

"Thanks," Cameron stated before entering his room. He knew Jackson meant well and he had actually said some things that made some sense.

He mulled over what Jackson had said as he got ready for bed and laid down. Daniel was right, he never would've met Jennifer if not for their common employer, the Stargate Program. Although he was a bit taken with the doctor and she seemed to have some feelings too judging by the flirting and the blushing, a few days stuck on base didn't give them the kind of exposure to each other to base even the thought of a relationship on.

But, if he were honest, all relationships had to start with acknowledging the attraction and seeing where it led. Was he ready to see where it led? Was there anywhere it could go?

On the plus side, she already knew more about what he did for a living than his own mother ever would. It'd be interesting to date someone who you could actually recount your day with. There was a certain amount of freedom and attractiveness in that aspect alone. It was a relatively small world they revolved in considering that it spanned two galaxies.


	7. Christmas Games

_**A/N: **__Thank you to everyone that is reading/reviewing, you have been wonderful. Thank you to ShaViva for the beta, but more importantly for all the encouragement.I _

* * *

7- Christmas Games

Jennifer sat in the mess hall finishing her breakfast. She was eating quickly, keeping her eyes open for Vala. While the girl's had watched _While You Were Sleeping_ last night, Vala had mentioned how much fun today would be because she'd planned some Christmas games.

From the moment Jennifer had loaded her tray and sat at a table she'd been rehearsing her excuse to leave the mess hall and enact her escape should the woman corner her before she finished eating. Looking around the mess hall she could see that Vala had done some pretty extensive research for this endeavor and Jennifer was hoping to skip this Christmas activity.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly shrieked as she spun around and was greeted by a grinning Colonel Mitchell.

"You very nearly gave me a valid excuse for dodging Vala," she said as she held her hand to her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

Cameron slid into the seat next to her looking around the room nervously. "Any idea what she has planned?" he asked as something hanging from the ceiling caught his attention.

Jenn didn't need him to explain who _she_ was and the young doctor had to laugh at the perplexed look upon his face as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Before he could ask she volunteered, "Yes, it's a piñata."

"Why?" he asked not able to take his eyes off the Santa-shaped piñata.

"I'd say her research led to the discovery that in Mexico it's a game played to celebrate Christmas."

"She is thorough," Cameron said in awe before his face began to show his worry. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No," Jenn said as she took her last bite and began gathering her tray to depart, "and I plan to be gone before she sees me. I've heard she has nothing but games planned for most of the day… white elephant gift exchange, password with Christmas themes, even bingo. Someone in line told me that she started a scavenger hunt and there are envelopes over there," she said pointing toward the exit, "with the list of the items to find. The game ends here in the mess hall in three hours."

Jennifer was _so_ not a game person. She enjoyed poker night with the girls back on Atlantis, but for her it was really all about the social aspect, plus it was easier to have someone else paint your toe nails.

Jenn stood but turned back when she didn't hear Cameron following. He was staring at the piñata again. "You coming?" she prodded as she laughed at him.

"Yeah… blindfolding Marines and handing them a bat is a terrible idea," he thought aloud as he quickly stood to follow Jennifer out of the mess hall. "Although a blindfolded Scientist in possession of a bat doesn't make me feel any better," he said with a wry chuckle.

They hurried down the hall making their way by unvoiced mutual consent toward the lounge that held the computers and ultimately the weather report.

Jennifer and Cameron snuck through the halls of the SGC making sure at each corner that Vala didn't lurk around the bend. Jennifer ran into the back of Cameron when, at the entrance to the lounge, he stopped short. He looked over his shoulder and made a motion for quiet and pointed into the lounge.

Jennifer leaned closer to Cam straining to hear the voices in the lounge. The voices were distinctly male.

"Did the clue say a print out of the weather here or from some other part of the country?" the first male voice queried.

After hearing the crinkling of paper there was a reply, "It definitely says from here," the second male voice confirmed. Shortly after, Jennifer could make out the hum from a printer.

"The last item on this list is going to be hard to get," the second voice lamented.

"That's why it's a bonus item and worth double," the first voice explained as if he'd already done so several times.

"But how are we going to… how was it worded?" he asked. Jennifer heard paper shuffling again, "bring back a member of SG-1 for double points."

"That is going to be pretty damn hard. Whoever can do that will basically win," the first voice ventured.

"So we need to make sure _we're_ one of those teams," the second voice stated. "Maybe we can find one of them down in the labs or the mess hall."

"There's always the gym, we have to get a basket ball anyway," the first voice suggested, "but the hard part is actually going to be getting them to come with us. I wonder if they're going to be willing to follow us around as we finish this game and everything?"

"I doubt it," the second voice answered as it grew louder.

Jennifer realized as Cam began backing her up quickly, that the men were leaving the lounge. She looked up and down the hall and realized they'd never make it to either corner before the men entered the hall.

Cameron had to find a place to hide quickly, he saw a door about ten feet away and pointed at it.

Jennifer quickly made her way to what looked like a closet, but once she opened the door she realized it was a stairwell, a rung ladder was attached to the far wall leading up a narrow shaft as far as she could see. She moved as far as she could into the small space realizing that it was going to be very close quarters. Unless they decided to climb the ladder they'd be sitting ducks if anyone opened the door.

Cameron quietly closed the door and held a finger to his lips, but Jennifer didn't need any prompting to remain quiet.

They each stood as quiet and motionless as possible while looking at each other and straining to hear outside the heavy door, but it was too thick and they could hear nothing.

After a few minutes of looking at Cameron, Jennifer's mind began to notice just how close they were standing to each other. There wasn't even enough room in the stairwell for them to sit down. She racked her mind trying to think of something to say to distract herself.

"Should we warn Daniel and Sam?" Jennifer asked quietly, concerned for his two oblivious team mates and her friends.

"No," he whispered, furrowing his brow at her, "they both ditched me for their labs this morning. They basically ditched you too, knowing we'd have to fend for ourselves or play reindeer games all day with Vala. As far as I'm concerned they're on their own," he finished with a smirk.

Jennifer knew Sam and Daniel preferred to spend time in their labs. While on Atlantis if Jennifer ever needed Sam she was sure to be found in the labs if not in her office. If they had intentionally ditched her and Cameron it was probably in a match-making effort much to Jennifer's embarrassment. She hated to think she was that transparent, but she did find herself crushing on the SG-1 leader. He really was out of her league, but it was fun to flirt for this short respite from reality.

Cam watched Jennifer waiting to see if she'd protest his decision. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think of how close her body was in proximity to his. He could _feel_ her even though they weren't touching. It wasn't even as close as they'd been while dancing, yet it felt so much more intimate.

He needed to get them out of this stairwell. If a printout of the weather was on the scavenger list there'd be people coming and going in this hall for the next three hours. The sooner they were away from the lounge the better. Jennifer's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"You know the worst part of being stuck here in a blizzard?" Jenn asked shifting back slightly allowing a few more inches between them.

"The worry of what Vala will think of next?" Cam asked voicing his own concern.

"No," she rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was only teasing. She'd enjoyed at least half of the things Vala had come up with, even the party last night and knew Vala's entire team had also. Jennifer suspected that this avoidance was just a teasing thing between these close friends.

"Not the company?" Cameron asked trying not to show his concern, while knowing that she wasn't the type to say so even if it were true. Besides that, he was pretty sure she was enjoying his company as much as he was enjoying hers.

"No," she said on a laugh, rolling her eyes. "With no windows we can't see the snow falling or the wind blowing… the branches being thrown about. You can't watch for a break in the weather so you can bundle up and race out to play. Maybe build a snowman or make snow angles, forts and snowball fights. Then later come inside to warm up with hot cocoa and a sit by the fire…," Jennifer finished the last part on a blush, realizing that she'd gotten caught up in her explanation.

Cameron didn't want her to be embarrassed. Her description reminded him of home in Kansas and she was right, these windowless cement walls did rob them of the fun part of any snowstorm.

"Would there be tiny marshmallows?" he asked playfully, moving his shoulder away from her for protection.

"Depends on how good your snowman turned out," she retorted with a teasing grin.

"I can make a pretty impressive snowman," he said with a wink that was rewarded by one of her blushing grins. "We need to get away from this area though before any more scavenger hunters come this way," he said on a more serious note. He turned his back to her and peaked out the door before leading the way out. They cautiously snuck down the hall, again checking before turning each corner.

Cameron decided after a few minutes of creeping down the many hallways, that they'd really benefit from a copy of that list the scavenger hunters were using, but there was no way they could risk going back to the mess hall. He'd have to think of somewhere else to hide out.


	8. Christmas Snow

8 – Christmas Snow

_Cameron decided after a few minutes of creeping down the many hallways, that they'd really benefit from a copy of that list the scavenger hunters were using, but there was no way they could risk going back to the mess hall. He'd have to think of somewhere else to hide out._

* * *

The pair snuck from hall to hall and Jennifer eventually noted they'd passed the SGC's firing range before entering a supply room just after the door marked 'Armory'.

"What are we doing?" she asked wondering if they were going to hide in here for the next three hours. Not that she'd complain about spending several hours alone with Cameron. They seemed to never run out of conversational topics and visiting with him had proven to be addictive. Their shared mid-west background seemed to fuel many of their conversations and it was immensely entertaining.

"Well, I don't think we're dressed appropriately to be going out in a snow storm," Cameron commented as he rummaged through different bins and lockers.

Without knowing what the scavenger hunt entailed, but knowing each member of SG1 was worth double points if brought in, he figured they needed a good place to hide out. After hearing Jennifer lament about missing the chance to watch or play out in the snowstorm he quickly decided that'd be their destination. He was fairly confident that outside would be a great hiding spot.

He turned to look back at Jenn trying to judge her size. He figured it to be about the same as Carter's, but maybe a few inches shorter. When he looked up at her face he had to laugh at the look of excitement he found there.

"I take it you like the idea of going outside," he smirked as he went back to finding her a parka, snow-pants and all of the other essentials for being out in extreme weather. The SGC had gear for almost any climate or terrain, never knowing what they'd encounter on the next planet they made contact with.

"This is going to be a blast," she replied excitedly. Jennifer set about packing it all into a couple of duffle bags Cameron had thrown in her direction.

Her enthusiasm was utterly contagious and Cam couldn't keep the grin from his face as he moved about the room collecting items.

"What is all this for?" Jennifer asked as she took note of a separate pile he was collecting. She dug through it discovering an extra scarf, hat, gloves and a single ski pole.

"For the snowman, of course," Cam replied with a smirk as he added sunglasses to the pile.

Jenn laughed as she looked down at the growing pile, "This is going to be one well outfitted snowman." Cameron was even more attractive when playful and the idea of playing in the snow with him had her feeling giddy.

"Just don't want to miss out on the tiny marshmallows," he teased stopping to give her a wink before he gathered up the heavier of the two duffle bags and headed for the door.

Cameron gave the all clear sign and they snuck back through the halls to the nearest elevator that'd take them to the surface. They quickly donned the cold weather articles, both feeling like children bundling up for playing in the snow, which is what they were about to do. After checking out at the guard station they began walking down the two lane tunnel toward the opening.

The tunnel provided shelter while they walked, the closer they advanced toward the opening the more snow there was and the louder the sound of the wind. Jennifer could see the snow swirling about, her excitement bringing a smile to her lips. The snow was beautiful and the tunnel gave them enough cover that they'd be able to enjoy the snow without having to stand in the direct path of the wind.

Cameron set the duffel bag containing the snowman's outfit they'd brought with them to the right side of the tunnel and ventured out into the blizzard a few feet with Jennifer. She'd been right; this was the best part of a storm, getting to see it up close. Even with the slight sting of the snow being hurled at his face, Cam couldn't help but feel lighthearted being outdoors and witnessing it.

Cameron moved back just inside the shelter of the tunnel and knelt down to begin pulling snow into a packed pile. "Whenever you're done lolly-gagging you can start on the middle snowball for Mr. Snowman," Cameron offered as he began to roll the packed pile of snow.

Jenn turned to see that he already had a good base started for the snowman, "Yeah, yeah," she teased, "I'll get right on that, Colonel."

Cam grinned at the laughter in her voice. "So is it just you and your dad for Christmas, or are there other family members and friends joining you guys?"

"No, just my dad and I, although he has mentioned a woman he's been seeing. I'd love to meet her, but he hasn't said anything about wanting me to meet her yet… so we'll see." Jennifer began to roll the snow she'd packed together, grateful that the snow wasn't too dry to make snowballs. "What about you? Just your mom and dad or are there siblings or other family and friends?"

"Well, it'll be my folks for Christmas morning, but then my uncle and his family will come by for dinner and such in the early afternoon." The bottom of the snowman Cameron was rolling was getting a bit large, but Jennifer must have been paying attention because he found her kneeling down next to him to help roll it through a bit more snow making it larger as they moved it into position just inside the tunnel on the right side.

Jennifer couldn't help the grin at seeing the snowman coming together. Two days ago she was in Atlantis preparing to visit her father for Christmas, yet right now she was building a snowman with Cameron in a snow storm in Colorado. Jennifer shook herself, but smiled again, the mere fact that she thought of him as Cameron not _Colonel Mitchell_, was enough to make her blush.

Cameron took over rolling the middle of the snowman while Jennifer began on the head. Despite the weather, the physical activity of making the snowman kept them toasty for the few hours they were outdoors. They continued to visit about what their respective Christmas' would be like as they finished rolling and putting the snowman together. When stacked the snowman was just a little taller than Mitchell.

Jennifer stood back and admired the size and shape, "He's going to be perfect," she exclaimed with a grin.

"He?" Cameron teased.

"Of course," Jenn insisted, "a girl wouldn't be wearing the dull Marine garb we're about to put on him." She retrieved the duffel of items to dress the snowman up and began to clothe the giant before her.

Cameron moved to the side just outside the tunnel and dug below the snow for some rocks. He used his boot to loosen some of the frozen gravel and picked up the rocks he needed.

He watched Jennifer wrap the scarf around the snowman's neck and when she stepped back to take a look. Cameron placed the largest rock as a nose and with the smaller pieces of gravel he fashioned a smile. He added the glasses and hat to the head while Jennifer added the finishing touches of the pole for arms and the gloves for hands.

They both stepped back and took in the sight of their creation.

"So, will I get the tiny marshmallows in my cocoa?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"Well, I _should_ say no, the poor guy is missing his buttons and has no pipe, but I guess a few tiny marshmallows are warranted," she conceded with a small laugh.

"A few… have you seen Mr. Snowman?" Cameron played along pointing at the snowman.

"Maybe the next one will be better'" Jennifer said with a loud, teasing sigh as she turned to walk back out into the snowfall. "It's time for snow angels…" She felt a thump on her back and turned to find Cameron looking smug, dusting his gloves of snow.

Cam watched Jennifer grab a handful of snow and after giving it a squeeze she threw it at him. He caught it easily and took the amount that didn't fall apart on impact and began to advance on the doctor.

She looked shocked for a moment to see him advancing, but quickly recovered and started running a serpentine pattern in front of the tunnel hoping to stay out of his reach as she tried to evade capture.

Jennifer wasn't surprised when Cam caught her around the waist and she laughed while going limp hoping her dead weight would force him to let go. Instead she felt his arm tighten as he removed the arm that held a bit of snow still. When she felt the snow touching the back of her neck she squealed at the cold and flung her head back up trying to hide the exposed skin. What she didn't expect was the thump of her head connecting hard with his and her immediate release.

She turned quickly after regaining her balance to see Cam holding his forehead. "I'm so sorry," she quickly cried as she advanced on him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said waving her off. "My mom would say it serves me right for harassing a lady," he laughed while he continued to rub his head as best he could with his gloved hands.

Jennifer quickly pulled off her gloves and placed them between her knees to keep them off the ground. She reached for Cameron's head, wanting to see for herself that he was fine. "Let me see, let me see," she commanded batting his gloved hands away.

Cameron leaned his head down slightly and watched Jennifer's face as she leaned toward him on tip toe. She placed one hand on his shoulder for balance and with her right hand she slowly prodded the wounded area. Her hands were warm and gentle on his cold skin and with her looking so closely at his forehead it brought her entire body and face close to his.

He watched the many thoughts and emotions cross her face as she examined his head and rubbed it gently. "I'm so sorry," he heard her quietly speak; "no blood or stitches though, so I guess you'll live."

"Jennifer?"

The quiet husky quality of his voice had her eyes quickly flicking to his and the look she saw there had her just as quickly pulling away and holding her breath.

Cameron placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from pulling away any further. "I want to kiss you."

Jennifer was sure her face showed surprise, although if she thought about it she shouldn't be. She watched him wince as if worried he'd said the wrong thing and it touched her heart. She smiled trying to reassure him, taking a deep breath hoping to calm her own racing heart. "Lucky for you there's no moonlight or mistletoe in sight."

Cameron felt a slow smile cross his face as her words sank in, "Darlin', at this point I wouldn't even let a blizzard stop me." He slowly lowered his head to hers and closed his eyes as their lips met. Cam felt her lean into him, resting her hands on his chest for balance. He kept the kiss slow and exploratory, letting the sensations wash over him.

Jennifer felt Cameron lift his head allowing her a quick breath before he captured her lips again. He attempted to wrap his arms around her but the snow gear they each wore hampered his ability to move her any closer. His lips lingered for a moment longer before he pulled away.

"So, I think I'm supposed to be enjoying some hot cocoa right about now," he said with a bit of mischief in his eyes and smiled.

"You seem to be the one dawdling and causing distractions," Jenn replied, rolling her eyes at him as she picked her gloves off the ground and covered her hands again.

"Are you calling my kiss a mere _distraction_?" he teased, holding his hand over his heart as if she'd wounded him greatly. "Maybe we should do the kissing thing over again until it instills the right impact, sweetheart."

"Maybe later," she replied, trying not to grin. "I'm a little hungry right now and something warm to drink does sound really appealing." She began making her way down the tunnel but after a few steps she snuck a glance over her shoulder to see his reaction and immediately regretted it. From the smirk on Cam's face she knew he was waiting for her to do just that.

Jennifer's eyes widened as her mind told her to run, but within about five steps she felt his arm capture her around the waist and twirl her around and she was unable to contain her laughter.

"I'd prefer to settle this for the record right now," Cameron stated as the mirth in his eyes sobered.

Jennifer leaned up to meet his lips, not leaving any room for doubt that she wanted his kiss. As he deepened the kiss Jennifer attempted to wrap her arms around Cam, but found the task difficult one moment, then funny the next.

"Maybe it's the parka, gloves and such that are distracting," she decided, the merriment evident in her eyes.

"I'd have to agree that the kissing would be much more interesting with less clothes on," he delivered with a wink. Not waiting for her reply, he moved to retrieve the duffle bag. "I have to agree though that food and something warm to drink would be good," he said grinning at the reproving look he was getting from Jennifer. He threw his arm around her shoulder and began walking her back down the tunnel toward the warmth of the SGC. Cameron couldn't help the smile as he felt Jenn slip her arm around his waist.


	9. Christmas Movies

9 – Christmas Movies

Cameron was sure they were in for a grilling when they finally reached the mess hall table Sam and Daniel occupied. He glanced over at Jennifer who was getting a drink, her tray loaded up. Things had gotten quieter and more awkward the closer they'd gotten to the mess hall or maybe more accurately the further away they'd gotten from the snow and their respite from reality.

Cam joined her and retrieved his own drink before following Jenn to the table. He watched Jennifer blush slightly as she sat down. It was a little uncomfortable looking around the table at his team grinning back at them. "Hi guys," he greeted them as he sat himself down.

"So where have you two been hiding?" Dr. Jackson asked after greetings had been made all around.

Cameron recognized the challenge in Jackson's voice and knew he and Sam must have not escaped Vala's games the entire time.

Cameron caught Jennifer's eye and smirked before answering, "We played outside in the snow for a bit. What've you all been up to?" he asked turning back to Jackson.

"Don't play dumb," Daniel chided, narrowing his eyes at Mitchell. "You didn't see fit to give us a heads up even."

Cameron grinned back at Sam and Daniel before winking at Jenn, "You all seemed busy in your labs. Figured it'd be better not to disturb you."

"It wasn't so bad," Carter interjected. "As the ranking officer, I just ordered the Marines to stand down and not tell anyone else where they'd seen us. Then we made our way back to crew quarters to wait out the rest of the game."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Jennifer said with a laugh.

"Yeah, being Colonels in a base full of Marines works out good for you two," Daniel said with exasperation.

Cameron looked at Carter for clarification.

"I heard a commotion down the hall and went to investigate," Sam explained, trying to keep the smile from her face, but failing miserably. "When I got to Daniel's lab there were a couple of Marines trying to convince Daniel to accompany them to the mess hall."

"You call that trying to convince?" Daniel said with a snort. "If you hadn't come in and ordered them to stand down I would've found myself hog tied to a chair in the mess hall."

At this point no one was even trying to contain their laughter. After the laughter began to subside, the group looked up to see Vala approaching their table with her tray of food.

"You are all a bunch of spoil sports," Vala declared as she sat down and began eating.

"Well, next time you need to give us a warning if you're going to make us the bonus points of a game," Daniel complained.

"Why? You'd just have said no or hid the whole time," she complained. "Oh, look… you did that anyway."

"Didn't mean to upset you," Jennifer began, trying to bring a little peace, "I'm just not much of a game person and I really wanted to see the snow."

"Oh, was that fun?" Vala asked, her eyes immediately lighting up.

"Yes, it's really beautiful out there and Cameron helped me build a snowman," Jenn related with enthusiasm.

"_Who_ helped _who_ build a snowman?" Cam asked with a laugh.

"Hey," Jennifer protested.

"So if you two were outside you probably haven't heard the awful news," Vala began, her sadness almost tangible. "The Apollo will be arriving late tonight. Everyone who has plans for Christmas off-base will be beamed to the base nearest their destination shortly after."

Cameron looked at the faces of Daniel and Carter and saw nothing but happiness in their eyes, although he could tell they were trying to keep it from their faces. When Cameron swung his gaze over to Jennifer he saw a flash of sadness, quickly covered by a smile.

"I'm sorry, Vala," Jenn started, hoping to soothe the woman, "I did have a really good time here though. That party last night was really great and decorating cookies with you was such fun. I haven't had a chance to do those things in ages."

Jenn looked around the table suddenly feeling a little awkward. The thought of finally going home reminded her of what a temporary situation this was. She'd had such a good time here it'd been easy to forget she was actually stranded here. She peeked a look at Cameron, but couldn't make out his thoughts.

"Well, I should probably get to packing," Jennifer said as she gathered her tray and stood.

"Wait, wait, wait," Vala interrupted, "when you're done packing you have to come watch Christmas movies with us." Vala looked at Carter for confirmation.

"They're having a Christmas movie marathon all night in the lounge," Sam clarified, "but we raided the movie box and thought we'd have our own in my room until the Apollo arrives."

Jennifer brightened at the offer, "Sounds like fun, I'll pack quickly." Jenn nodded to those at the table, giving a final look at Cameron before leaving.

"You're kind of quiet," Carter observed aloud looking at Cameron after Jennifer had departed.

Mitchell fidgeted in his seat, "Just a reality check is all. So," Cam said taking a deep breath and steering the conversation, "packing, then movies, sounds like a plan."

The team gathered their trays and headed out of the mess hall.

* * *

Jennifer finished packing her bags. It was a strange spot to be in emotionally… happy and excited about being able to finally go see her dad and celebrate Christmas with him. Yet a part of her was disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to spend much more time with Cameron and see what else might happen between them… if anything.

She couldn't deny the attraction she felt toward the mischievous Colonel. The military man was such a charmer, yet from the stories Sam had told he was also a man of integrity, a fighter and a protector.

Jennifer held her breath thinking back over her day with Cam. The man was a lot of fun, he could build a great snowman, and the man could kiss, _boy_ could he kiss. That was one experience she hoped to repeat.

Jennifer moved her bags to the door and walked through the room one more time, looking to see if she was missing anything as her thoughts strayed to Cameron again. It seemed daunting to be kissing and hoping to kiss a man she typically lived an entire galaxy away from. The hopeful side of her though reminded her she'd be back at the SGC in just a couple of weeks. They were really only a few seconds away from each other via the stargate and there'd be other opportunities to see each other, if they were interested in seeing where this could go. Of course, that was a bit presumptuous, she reminded herself.

Keller looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading out of her room. As she opened her door her eyes instantly came in contact with the man on her mind. Slouching against the wall directly across from her room was Cam.

He was glad to see her smile upon seeing him. Dinner had been a little awkward and try as he might to not worry while he re-packed, it'd been difficult to not wonder if the moment in the blizzard had more to do with the circumstances and less to do with the two of them. He'd felt her slowly withdraw on the trek from outside to the mess hall. By the end of dinner he was no longer confident in what they'd shared out in the blizzard.

On his walk to her room he'd reminded himself that Jennifer might be feeling the same things he was. Cameron decided they needed to clear a few things up. If their circumstances weren't so extreme they could afford the time to allow things to clear themselves up, but what they didn't have was time. He doubted they'd have the luxury of time beyond tonight for quite a while.

Cameron shoved his hands into his pockets, "Thought I'd walk with you to Sam's room," he said, a sheepish smile upon his face.

"Your room is practically across the hall from hers," Jenn reminded him with a smirk.

"Kind of hoping my chivalrous actions will earn me a kiss," he said with an answering smirk, but hope in his eyes.

"If I remember correctly, Colonel Mitchell doesn't need any excuses, if he wants to kiss a woman he just does it," she reminded him, her breathing becoming shallow as she watched him push off the wall and move toward her.

Cameron stepped up until he was mere inches from Jennifer, "Well then," he breathed out as he lowered his lips to hers. He felt Jennifer move closer snaking her arms around his neck. As their lips touched he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, tipping his head slightly to the side allowing the kiss to deepen.

Jenn sighed when Cameron ended the kiss, but didn't pull back. When she finally opened her eyes she was immediately greeted with bright blue ones full of humor. She blushed slightly and found his happiness echoed her own emotions of the moment.

"How do you feel about PDAs?" Cameron asked Jennifer.

"You ask _after _kissing me senseless in a public hallway?" she challenged with a grin.

Looking a little sheepish Cam took a step back and clarified, "I was wondering because we're about to go watch movies with my team and I'd like to be able to hold you close while we watch."

"Does that include hand-holding and the like?" Jenn questioned, thrilled with the notion that Cameron craved the closeness as much as she was finding she did.

Cam nodded his head in affirmation, "It'll probably also include meaningful looks and stares from my team as well as possible words and moments of discomfort."

"You're not worried about getting the third degree?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I figure if I keep you at my side at all times until we're ready to beam to the Apollo, I won't have to deal with their good natured ribbing until after my Christmas vacation is over," he revealed, grinning at her.

"I'm game," she responded holding out her hand in anticipation of walking to Sam's quarters.

Cameron ignored her hand and instead slipped his arm around her shoulders, raising his eyebrows in silent question.

Jennifer answered by sliding her arm around his waist and while on tip toes, placing a kiss upon his cheek. "Do you know what movie we're watching first?"

"Nope, don't actually care," he said giving her shoulders a squeeze.

She knew how he felt, as long as she was sitting snuggled up to him, she didn't really care either.


	10. New Year's Resolutions

_**AN**: Happy Holidays, Everyone! __This is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing, made me feel special. _

___Speaking of special... special thanks to ShaViva and Merry Christmas._

* * *

10 – New Year's Resolutions

Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Jennifer Keller stood in the Gateroom with about a dozen others waiting to be beamed to the Apollo. There was a sense of excitement in the air as personnel and luggage continued to trickle into the room. Brightly wrapped packages sat atop suitcases here and there giving the room a festive feel.

"So," Jennifer began, "Sam and the others weren't _that _bad. A few looks here and there and a none too subtle, but very suggestive wink from Vala, but really not too bad."

Cameron laughed, "Maybe not tonight, but I guarantee when I get back from vacation there'll be plenty of questions and teasing. Especially from Jackson, he kind of owes me for all the crap I usually give him about Vala."

"You brought that one on yourself. I'm kind of hoping he rides you about this for a bit… payback," Jenn teased.

Cam gave her a quick glare before grinning at her. Something over her shoulder caught his eye and he nodded in that direction for her to look. Jennifer turned in time to see Jackson come into the room followed by Vala and several bags of luggage. Jennifer bit back a chuckle as she gave a wave to the two.

Vala made her way over quickly and set her luggage down. "My Daniel said if I was on my best behavior I could go with him on his vacation," she said with a smile so big it was contagious.

"I see that," Jennifer said with a grin, before reaching out and hugging the happy woman. "I'm glad for you," Jennifer murmured to Vala before releasing her.

"Are you and Cameron making any plans for the holiday?" Vala asked with a gleam in her eye.

Jennifer blushed not wanting to be the center of the woman's attention. "No, we both have plans for the holiday, but," she added quickly, "I do hope to see all of you again before I gate home."

"That'd be delightful, wouldn't it, Cameron," Vala replied brightly while looking at Cameron, not being subtle at all.

"Yes, it will be," Mitchell ground out, giving a look to Vala he hoped conveyed cease and desist. She was already embarrassing him and he was worried that if he didn't sidetrack her soon she'd become even more blatant in her probing.

"Yes, well, I'll be back in a moment," the raven haired beauty replied with a huff before moving off to where she'd left Jackson.

Cameron turned back to Jenn with an apologetic smile, but she quickly brushed it off. "I have a friend that would… and will be just as nosey and pushy as Vala, don't worry," she reassured him.

The military man relaxed slightly, "There is something I was thinking about last night that I wanted to ask you about before you go," his eyes sought hers for a moment, not sure what he was looking for. "I'd planned on driving back from Kansas at the end of my vacation. I left my car at my folks farm last time I was there because of an emergency that came up here at the SGC… we got beamed back. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to drive back with me?" Cam asked hopefully.

Jennifer gave him a small smile as she realized she might get to spend some quality time with Cam before she had to go back to Atlantis.

Cameron took the smile as interest and plunged ahead, "You could fly into Topeka and I could pick you up. It could either be the morning of, or… if you don't mind you could fly in the day before and stay with me at my folk's farm," he winced at this last part wondering if it sounded like he wanted her to 'meet the folks'.

Not that he didn't want her to meet his folks, but he realized how that sounded and he could already picture the grilling he'd get from his mother if he told her he wanted a woman to spend the night. She'd been so excited when Vala spent the weekend during his class reunion, and that was a platonic relationship, even if Vala had momentary made them think otherwise. He was sure his mom would read more into this visit and for Cameron's part it'd be a correct assumption.

"Not that you have to stay at my parent's place," he quickly added, "you could also stay at a hotel in Topeka and I could pick you up in the morning. It's an eight hour drive from my folk's place to the SGC and we'd make better time if we're able to get an early start, so coming in the night before…"

Jennifer cut him off, resting a hand on his arm, "I'd love nothing more than driving back with you to the SGC. Getting to meet your parents and see where you lived growing up would just be a bonus."

She blushed just a little as she finished the statement, but Cameron knew she truly did view spending the night at his childhood home as something enjoyable and he was surprised at how happy that made him.

"How early would you like me to arrive?" she asked, hoping to spend as much time as possible with him.

Cameron smirked pulling her close, "Darlin', how's tomorrow sound?"

"Like I won't get to open any presents this year," she teased back.

"How about if I give you my number and we can go over the dates and times, see what's available with the airlines." Cameron felt like his heart was lighter in his chest and wanted to express that. "Merry Christmas," Cameron said before leaning down kissing her quick but soundly, not wanting to create a scene.

Jennifer took a deep breath when he finished the kiss before opening her eyes, "Merry Christmas, Cam."

* * *

Two and a half weeks later Jennifer stepped out of Cameron's car at the SGC, stretching her legs and looking around at the landscape now visible with the blizzard past. Out of the corner of her eye she caught site of the snowman she and Cameron had built. She grinned as she noticed the boots someone had added as well as something resting against his gloved hand that looked similar to a rifle.

With a laugh Jenn pointed at the snowman directing Cam's eyes, "Now that's a snowman deserving of a cup of cocoa with the tiny marshmallows."

"Hey, I worked hard on that snowman in a _blizzard_. If we weren't already here I'd make you walk the rest of the way for that comment," he said with a shake of his head as he moved to the trunk to retrieve their luggage. "Instead I think I'll make you wheel your own suitcase into the base," Cam chastised with a chuckle, handing off the handle of her suitcase for her to pull. Cameron hoisted the rest and they made their way into the building.

Cameron unconsciously slowed his pace as they passed through the guards at the entrance. He was dreading what would transpire shortly, Jennifer would step through the gate back to Atlantis. They'd eaten off base before arriving, trying to savor the remaining moments left before the real world encroached.

The last couple of days had been the best Cameron had spent that wasn't about work. Jennifer had actually decided to travel to Kansas on a late flight on the sixth of January. They weren't due at the SGC until after dinner on the eighth, giving them two nights and one day on the Mitchell farm before driving back to the SGC.

The first night consisted mainly of the half hour trip from Topeka to Auburn, meeting his folks and Cameron convincing Jenn there was no way she was sleeping on the couch. He'd sleep there and she'd sleep in his bed - no arguments. After that was all settled there was a little time visiting with his folks before calling it a night.

He was amazed at how easily she fit in without any effort. She tagged along while he helped his father with chores in the morning before they'd played in the snow for a bit, adding a snowman near the front steps of the house. In the evening Jennifer helped his mom with dinner and clean-up before they played some games with his folks. The conversations around the table flowed well and Cameron knew his Mother was tickled with Jennifer. There'd be a lot of hinting, some not so subtle in the future from his mom he was sure.

Now as they approached the elevator that'd take them down into the mountain he was searching for ways to postpone her departure. "Why don't we stop by my room and we can drop off my bags first. I can walk you to the gate after."

Jennifer smiled at him as the elevator descended. "Sounds good," she said cheerfully, but Cam knew from the look of sadness in her eyes that she was also dreading the quickly approaching departure.

Jennifer was glad that they'd cut it so close time wise. She wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Cameron, although they'd agreed to email each other frequently. She would miss him she thought as she followed Cam into his room and waited near the door for him to dump the bags. She watched him turn around and just watch her.

They both knew that what ever this was between them was too new for declarations of love and devotion, but that didn't stop the flicker of hope that it might lead there eventually.

"Come here," Cam instructed softly.

Jennifer walked the few feet and found herself enveloped in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed into the comfort she found there.

"I'm glad you got caught here in the blizzard," he spoke with his head resting against hers, his voice near her ear. "You were a nice surprise. The best part is that at the end of my days I can now share them with you. So much of the best parts of my day can never be revealed to friends or family… and I'll want to hear from you how you're doing. My email will finally be something to look forward to, rather than dreaded," he finished the last part with a light chuckle.

Jennifer pulled back and looked up at Cameron, "You're right it'll be something to look forward to at the end of my day. So much of my email… actually all of my email is work related other than what I get from Laura or Lorne." Jennifer gave him an apologetic smile as she said something neither of them wanted to hear, "I think its time for me to go home."

"Yes," Cameron said before the two kissed. It wasn't a hard passionate kiss, but rather a slow burn, each hoping the other felt what they couldn't seem to articulate. Cameron ended the kiss with a tug to her bottom lip before pulling away and walking with her to the door.

Cameron stopped and looked at Jenn, not sure how to word this next part, but suddenly finding he couldn't let her go until it'd been said. "This may be presumptuous of me… but," he took a deep breath, buying a moment of time while he tried to gain courage from the look of warmth in her eyes, "if it's up to _me_ I'd rather you didn't date or see anyone but me."

Jennifer felt her breathing stop, while joy bubbled up within her. There was such a relief she didn't know she'd been waiting for when she heard his words. She smiled brightly before closing the small distance between them, "I know it doesn't feel like something you have the right to request yet, but I feel the exact same way," she stated, looking up into his eyes.

Cameron's grin rivaled hers as he pulled her into a hard hug, "It's a deal," he declared, quickly sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

"Walter," Mitchell called as he and Jennifer entered the control room, "how long till the Atlantis dial up?"

"Just waiting on General Landry's go ahead, Sir,"

Jennifer looked down at the gathering of Atlantis crew below in the Gateroom and began to feel some excitement building. She'd be sad to not see Cameron again for quite some time, but she was happy to see her friends and those she thought of as family below. The thought of going home was making her a bit antsy to get there.

"What are you waiting on me for?" General Landry asked as he entered the room.

"Sir," Chief Master Sgt. Harriman responded, "just waiting for your go ahead to dial the gate."

The General looked at the clock, "Start the procedure in five minutes, Walter. Anyone that misses the gate will have to endure the slow ride up on the Daedalus when it departs tonight," Landry commanded taking a stance behind Walter and looking down at the Gateroom floor.

"I better get down there then," Jennifer said quietly to Cameron, "three weeks on the Daedalus is not the way I want to end my Christmas vacation." Jennifer noticed the redhead standing next to Major Lorne and looking around the Gateroom below, "Especially if Laura's heard about the three extra days here and who I spent them with," Jennifer said with a little worry in her voice. "She'd be like your Vala."

"Definitely don't want that," Cameron said with a smirk. He leaned over and gave her a hug before releasing her with a wink.

"Goodbye, Dr. Keller," General Landry said with a small smile, "it was nice to see you again."

"You too, Sir," Jennifer said with a smile and nod before moving to the stairs.

Jennifer slid in behind Laura when she entered the Gateroom, bumping the back of her knee.

The woman jerked before quickly spinning around. "Yea," Laura exclaimed as she hugged the doctor hard.

"Hey, you're going to choke me," Jennifer said, trying to laugh despite the absence of air in her lungs.

"How was your Christmas?" Jenn heard Laura ask as she turned to give Major Lorne a hug. Evan smirked at Jennifer's roll of the eye concerning Laura's enthusiasm. Before Jennifer could respond the Marine cut her off.

"Actually, my news first," Laura said with a huge smile on her face holding her hand out to Jennifer when she turned back around.

Jennifer caught sight of the diamond ring on her best friend's finger and her mouth fell open. She turned to Evan, "You proposed to her?" she asked with a bit of shock in her voice.

Jennifer felt a punch to her arm.

"Hey," Laura called offended. "Don't act so surprised. I'm the best thing that ever happened to him," Laura claimed, although the mischief in her eyes, followed by the happy smile on her face conveyed her true feeling.

"I don't doubt you've made quite an impact in his life," Jennifer said wryly before pulling her friend in for a hug. "I'm happy for you," Jennifer murmured in Laura's ear before pulling away. She turned to Evan and pulled him into another hug, "I'm happy for you… but you have your hands full," Jennifer spoke softly to him before pulling away.

"I know," Evan said a smirk, darting an endearing smile at Laura.

The chevrons locking into place caught Jennifer's attention and she looked up at the control room and found Cam's eyes on her. He winked while giving her a small wave. Jenn smiled and gave a small wave back.

"Watcha doin'?" Jennifer heard Laura ask right next to her ear causing her to squeak before whirling around to face her friend.

"Nothing," Jennifer claimed quickly, trying to hold back the blush she knew was coming.

"That didn't look like nothing," Laura stated, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Look at that… a stable wormhole. I think that's our cue to leave," Jennifer announced, hoping to steer the conversation away from herself. "I'll see you in three weeks," Jenn told Laura, taking a step away from her completely, ready to run through the gate if needed.

Laura looked ready to pounce on Jennifer again, but Evan intervened, "Come here honey-bun… kiss me goodbye," he said with a laugh as he held his arm out to her.

Laura rolled her eyes in exasperation, "He's been doing that since I agreed to marry him. That was eight days ago… make him stop," she lamented to Jennifer even as she took Evan's arm, letting him pull her in for a kiss.

While they were distracted Jennifer snuck a peek up at Cameron in the control room to find him grinning down at her and her friends.

When Laura came up for air she looked Evan in the eye, "You need to dig up the dirt on what she's been up to," Laura told him as she caught Jennifer looking back up at the control room.

"I don't think so," Evan said giving the Marine an appalled look. "I may be engaged to you, but I spend my down time typically with her," he declared, throwing his thumb Jenn's way. "We eat together, go off world together, but most importantly… she does the majority of my post-mission physicals. You're going to have to find another source."

Laura glared at him for a moment practically stamping her foot before swinging her gaze up to the control room. Evan and Jennifer both laughed as they watched a startled Colonel Mitchell duck quickly out of sight.

"Gotta go, sweetie-pie," Evan called to Laura, smirking at the look of murder on her face as he and Jenn turned to head up the ramp with the last of the Atlantis contingent, pulling their luggage behind them.

"She's gonna kill ya, if you don't knock it off," Jennifer warned him.

"She's kind of sexy when she's all riled up," Lorne said with a grin.

"Didn't need to know that," Jennifer commented, elbowing him as they continued to walk.

Evan put his free arm around Jennifer's shoulder, "Soooo?"

"Let's just say I had a merry Christmas," Jenn said with a laugh. "How 'bout you, Evan?"

"Let's just say _I_ had a happy New Year," he chuckled, giving her shoulder a squeeze just before the wormhole swallowed them up.


End file.
